Aka Hana
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Kahoko meets somebody on Saturday. And maybe, in someway, this person will help Kaho in a way she never dreamed of.
1. Honda

**Disclaimer: **No, I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro. But, I do own this story, thank you very much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I thanked the cashier as he handed me a bag full of my purchases. Nothing major, just a few things for my violin. Rosin and the like.

Nearing the door of the small shop located near Seisou, I heard a sweet twinkling laugh fill the air outside. I wasn't really curious, but something compelled me to look at who created the sound. I glanced out of the corner of my eye as I opened the door of the shop, and to my utter surprise, there was Tsukimori-kun and a girl that looked about our age, if not a bit younger. I took in what she looked like. _First impressions make an impact, you know!_

She was tall, almost as tall as Tsukimori-kun, it seemed. When she opened her eyes from laughing, her eyes were a sky blue colour. Her hair was about shoulder length, brown and it looked like it had some red in it. For some reason, I felt jealous that it was that girl instead of me that he was hanging out with. I scolded myself for feeling that way. I didn't see why I felt this way.

But, that didn't matter. As I took a closer look, I saw a smile dancing on his lips, a smile that tugged at my heart for some un-known reason.

From my surprise, I must have stopped walking somewhere in between noticing the girl, and Tsukimori-kun's smile. Because, suddenly I heard my name being called, snapping me back to reality.

"Hino?" Tsukimori asked, confirming it was me as he noticed I was standing there with my bag in hand.

_I feel like such an idiot! I can't believe he saw me…Why didn't I just keep walking?_

"A-ah, Tsukimori-kun! Nice to see you!" I smiled at him, trying not to seem too flustered.

"Len-kun?" I heard the girl next to him ask as she tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention back.

"Oh, was I interrupting your date…? Gomen!" I apologized quickly and turned to leave before Len had a chance to speak, as tears threatened to over flow for some unknown reason.

"N-no… You misunderstand, Hino," he said with a slight blush creeping up onto his face as he grabbed my wrist stopping me from leaving, causing me to blush too. He quickly turned around though, as he tried to hide it.

"This is my cousin. Honda Arina," he gestured to the girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded to me with a little smile on her face. "I presume you're Hino Kahoko, ne?" she continued, her smile growing bigger.

"Y-yeah! It's nice to meet you to—" I was interrupted by Honda-san.

"Please, call me Honda-chan. And, I'll call you Hino-chan," she suggested, like we had known each other for awhile. I didn't mind making a new friend though!

"I feel like I already know you! Even if you don't know me, Len-kun is always talking about you," she continued as Len looked away.

_So that answers my question. I was wondering how she knows my name…!_

I chuckled slightly then blushed, realizing what she had just said. I was surprised he would talk about me to say the least.

"Anyway, Arina-san is transferring to Seisou in a few days time. She plays the Violin. Like you and I." he said the last part with softness in his eyes I hadn't seen before. I quickly looked back at Honda-chan in hopes he hadn't seen me blush.

"When are you coming to Seisou?" I asked out of curiosity, returning to the original topic.

"Hopefully, on Monday," she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "There's still some paper work that needs to be sorted out."

I nodded as I said, "Oh, I can't wait to see you at Seisou then!" I was glad I'd have another friend at Seisou. Since I had befriended seemingly some of the most popular guys at school, I had received quite a few nasty letters and more than enough death glares.

She nodded but kept silent.

_She really doesn't say much, does she? _I mentally noted.

--

"Ne, Len-kun, can we take Hino-chan to the pastry shop I've been dying to go to?" she asked, wanting to see what type of pastries I would like.

He sighed and asked if it was alright with me. I just smiled at him and nodded. I was glad they included me. Even if they weren't very talkative.

As I walked behind them, it was an occasional silence which was quickly shattered by Honda-chan's enthusiasm for the pastry shop.

I was thinking about how similar Len and Honda-chan were. Except she seemed a little more talkative.

I gasped, realizing I had just called Tsukimori-kun by his first name, even though it was mentally… But still!

He looked back at me and asked, "What's wrong Hino?"

I just looked at him and smiled. Letting him know that I was alright in my own way.

He frowned a little, which I laughed at, causing Honda-chan to laugh. It was a chain reaction!

--

A little while later, we arrived at the little pastry shop Honda-chan was raving about.

As soon as we entered, she made a bee-line for the display case, scanning the case for her pastry of choice. I joined her as we both began to ooh, and aah, over the delectable little pastries.

"Tsukimori-kun, why aren't you looking?" I inquired, noticing he wasn't near the display case, but rather sitting at a table he had saved for us.

"I don't like sweets," he said simply.

"Everyone should enjoy sweets though! And these look amazing!" I exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve, trying to drag him to the case of sweets.

"Len-kun, isn't that you're favourite?" Honda-chan asked suddenly as she pointed at a little fruit tart in the case.

"Yeah, it is. Have you guys decided what you want yet?" he asked, walking over the cash register.

"You don't have to pay, Tsukimori-kun!" I managed to get out as I rushed after him.

"We invited you, so it's our treat," he stated. I realized it was no use arguing with him. Sighing in defeat, I walked over to the table Honda-chan had sat at. I was wanting to ask a question that had been on my mind since I met her.

"Honda-chan, I have a question…," I began, looking at her for the signal to continue as I sat across the table from her.

"Shoot!" she nodded, smiling.

"Ano… How come you call Tsukimori-kun, Len-kun?" I blurted out, before blushing a deep crimson. I think she noticed, because I thought I saw an amused look flit across her face. But when I blinked, it was gone.

"Hm? Oh, well, I think Len-kun mentioned we were cousins, ne?" she asked before answering my question. I nodded, remembering when I had first met her.

"He began talking to me one day when our parents were having a party. I felt very honored that he would talk to me. Especially since he hardly ever talks to people. So, I just stick by him no matter what, I feel like I owe him…," she finished, but a blush had formed on her face. I noticed, but didn't pay attention to it…

"Oh, I see! Thank you, Honda-chan," I smiled at her as Tsukimori-kun walked back to the table with a tray that had the assortment of treats we had ordered on it. Actually, I noticed Tsukimori-kun had bought only one but…

Honda-chan and I quickly devoured the pastries we had bought.

"They taste even better then they look~!" Honda-chan squealed as she finished a Chocolate Truffle. I nodded in agreement as I continued to eat the Chocolate Éclair I had chosen.

Awhile later, we finally had finished the pastries even though Tsukimori-kun only sat and waited for us to finish.

"Thanks so much, Tsukimori-kun, Honda-chan!" I thanked them as we reached my house. Tsukimori-kun had insisted on walking me home.

"Of course, Hino-chan! See you soon!" she waved as she walked with Tsukimori-kun to his house.

Strangely, a pang of jealousy shot through me as I watched them walk down the block, with Honda-chan clinging onto Tsukimori-kun's arm.

"Good night Hino-san," he nodded to me as they left. I think he was even quieter today. If that was possible.

I smiled and bid him good night.

--

I lay in my bed later that night. Reliving the day's events, and thinking of all that had happened. Meeting Honda-chan, seeing Tsukimori-kun, going to a pastry shop…

I smiled to myself as I remembered Tsukimori-kun's smile earlier that day. He looked even better with a smile. I sighed as I relived it.

_Wait… What was I thinking?! I don't like him like that… Right? _I blushed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

I pondered this as I pulled the cover up around me and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Well, Another fanfic! Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
Ha ha, so, what do you think of Arina? A rival for Kaho perhaps? .  
'Till next time,  
~AnimeViolinist~


	2. The Park

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro. **

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Kahoko slowly opened her amber eyes, waking up from a peaceful night sleep. She blinked once, and quickly shut them tight as the golden morning sun streamed in through her window, greeting her as a new day began. Yawning, she sat up in her twin-sized bed, stretching her arms up above her head. She glanced at the clock, still half asleep. 7:14 flashed across the plastic screen of her alarm clock. Her eyes snapped open in alarm. It was supposed to go off thirty minutes ago! She stumbled out of bed headed in the direction of the bathroom, while tripping over books she had strewn across the floor, and wondering why in the world her mother had not waken her up earlier.

Kahoko quickly hopped into the scalding hot water of the shower, not bothering to check the temperature before hand. She yelped in surprise, turning the hot water down a little, changing the temperature from So-hot-it's-going-to-burn-you-hot, to Just-right. Sighing in relief, she quickly finished the shower, so as not to be late to school. She dressed in her school uniform, and combed through her hair, letting it air dry as she finished getting ready for school and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san!" Kahoko greeted, entering the kitchen and rushing to the toaster.

"Hmm?" her mother looked at Kaho sleepily as she held a cup of hot coffee. "Oh, Ohayo, Kaho-chan…," she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee and leaning against the kitchen chair.

"Okaa-san…," Kaho began to say as she popped a piece of toast into the toaster. But she was cut off by her mother who looked like she was about to fall asleep sitting there.

"Kaho-chan, may I ask why you're getting ready for school?" her mother asked looking at Kaho strangely as she buttered her toast.

"It's Monday…"

"No, Kaho-chan, it's Sunday."

She gaped at her mother, her hand frozen, as she had just been about to open their fridge to pull out the carton of orange juice. Her mother looked at her frozen daughter in amusement. Kahoko quickly recovered, shaking her head in confusion. Sighing, she opened the fridge and continued to get her breakfast ready, figuring she might as well eat now instead of later.

--

Awhile later, she had dressed into more appropriate clothes for a leisurely Sunday. She looked out the window of her room, pondering what to do on this beautiful spring day.

She came to a conclusion, as she saw a couple walk down the street below, hand in hand, looking at each other like nothing else mattered. She was going to the park.

Kahoko grabbed a jacket from her closet, and her hand bag from the dresser just in case, though she doubted she'd need them.

"Okaa-san, I'm heading to the park!" Kaho called into the living room where her mom was enjoying her favorite novel, as she opened the door.

"Alright, be back before dinner, O.K.?" her mom replied. But Kahoko had already left, shutting the door behind her.

--

Kahoko stepped onto the sidewalk, closing and locking the gate behind her. She began to walk in the direction of the park, pausing every now and then to just stop and look at everything she deemed interesting. She giggled as she saw a puppy in the window of a store, wagging its tail happily. She smiled softly as she passed the cake shop she had eaten at yesterday. She tripped over a rock that had 'suddenly' appeared. Although, she recovered quickly and continued to walk to her destination. She grinned as she saw a street performer playing Canon on a viola.

She reached the park, eventually. Although it took longer, since she was in no hurry to be going anywhere in particular. She sat on a bench, located near a blooming Sakura Tree. She reached her arms over her head, as if reaching for the sky, and inhaled deeply. Taking in all of the scents and sounds of spring, the Sakura Trees, the grass, the birds returning from their long journey, and… A violin?

She had passed the viola player a few blocks back, so why did she hear music? She reminded herself that, it wasn't unusual to play in the park. She smiled to herself and leaned against the bench, letting herself lose to the music that danced through the air. It sounded like Romance in F minor. And it was beautiful. Suddenly a second violin joined the first. Although, the second wasn't as skilled as the first. But, it was still wonderful to listen to.

Eventually the song came to an end, leaving Kahoko curious as to who had played the violin duet. She grabbed her purse, which she had set on the ground underneath the bench, and walked the path in the direction in which she had heard the duet.

There, standing in the shade of an Oak Tree by a bench, was Tsukimori-kun and Honda-chan. Kahoko walked a little closer, remaining unnoticed. Tsukimori gaped at something Honda-chan must have said. But he recovered quickly and shot something back. Making Honda-chan take a step back in surprise. Kaho walked a little closer.

"Hello, Tsukimori-kun, Honda-chan!" she greeted, smiling and waving at the pair.

"Why, Hello Hino-chan! What a nice surprise!" Honda-chan smiled at her.

"Hello Hino," Tsukimori-kun nodded at the red-head.

**[Lens POV]**

I was walking into town on Sunday. Mother had asked me to run an errand for her, and I was more than happy to accept if it meant getting out of that wretched house. If it meant getting away from Arina-san. Ever since she got here, she'd been hanging onto me like a puppy. It got worse once we met Hino-san. It was getting on my nerves, and I had to get out of where the brunette was.

My thoughts had drifted to Hino-san. How she looked in the moonlight as we played the Ave Maria duet. How her amateur music seemed to captivate me. How I wished our time together would never end.

Apparently, as I was occupied by my endless thoughts of the small girl, I ended up in the park. I had seen her play here sometimes. I never let her know I was there though. I loved to listen to her play.

Mother had given me a violin to take to her recording studio where she was recording her new CD. She wanted it there in case of an emergency, and she wouldn't be able to bring her regular violin.

I sat on the bench by an Oak Tree in the heart of the park. Watching children play around in the wide expanse of field to my right, seeing a careless owner chase after his mutt, noticing delicate pink petals float through the air as a Sakura Tree bloomed across the path, and finally taking out the violin. I placed it carefully on my shoulder and positioned the bow. I let the notes dance around me, creating the melody of Romance in F Minor. I let myself forget about all my worries. Halfway through the song a second violin joined me. At first, I thought it may be Hino-san. I opened my eyes to prove this point, but, found no other then Arina-san.

I continued to play, though my heart wasn't in it as much as the first half. I mean, it's a waste if you start a song and don't finish it.

Now, don't get me wrong. I like Arina-san. I do. But… Honestly, would you like it if your fiancé candidate follows you everywhere, like a dog? No, I don't think you would. Wait, did I just say… that? Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. Another thing about Arina-san. She's not only my cousin, but a fiancé candidate as well.

The song came to an end. I put away the violin in its case and turned to look at Arina-san, as she was putting away hers to.

"Arina-san. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Misa-san told me to come find you. You were taking awhile!" she whined hugging my arm. Though, it felt more like a vice-grip instead of a hug.

"Why do you follow me, Arina-san?" I inquired, looking at her accusingly.

"I love you Len-kun!" she exclaimed, looking into my eyes, almost… pleadingly.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**A/N: Heh heh, I think I'll end the chapter there...**

**Well Please continue to read, Aka Hana (Red Flower)! You're support means a lot~! ^-^  
Any suggestions? Things I can improve on? Please tell me!  
Yay~! I got this out the day before my birthday... ^_^**

'**Till next time,**

**~AnimeViolinist~**


	3. Minami Instruments

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, as if inviting a fly to come in. What were you supposed to say to that? Especially if... Especially if you didn't feel that way. I decided to stick with my cool, calm composure.

"I'm sorry, Arina-san, I don't feel that way about you. You're my cousin, and that's all you'll ever be to me," I nodded, shutting my mouth.

"Eh? There's somebody else, isn't there?!" Arina exclaimed, looking like she was on the verge of tears as she took a step back.

"Hello, Tsukimori-kun, Honda-chan!" I heard a familiar voice greet us from behind.

"Why, hello Hino-chan! What a nice surprise," I watched as Arina plastered a fake, but convincing, smile on her face. Even as tears threatened to overflow.

"Hello, Hino." I nodded at the red-head. Relived that she had showed up, and happy, but I didn't dare show it.

--

And here I was. Ten minutes later, at my Mother's studio, accompanied by Hino and Arina-san. I told them to wait outside as I fished a silver key from my pocket and slid it into the door's lock. I quickly walked in, set it in the back room on a table, and walked out just as quickly. I didn't want to leave them alone, who knows what trouble could they get into in seven short minutes? To my relief, standing right where I had left them, were the two girls chatting about something. From what I managed to hear, it sounded like something about pastries. Honestly, I think those two had a pastry obsession. They glanced up as I walked out the door, shut it, and locked it behind me.

"Ne, Len-kun, could you show me that one music store? Hino-chan has been telling me all about it!" Arina exclaimed, gesturing with her hands.

"Which one?" I asked, curious which one Hino had told her about. The one where we stopped at on the way home from the amusement park? Or Minami Instruments, where Tsuchiura could be found once in awhile.

"How about both?" Hino piped in, adding her opinion.

"Yes, let's do both!" Arina beamed at me, trying to convince me.

"No," I scowled, bursting their little bubble.

"Oh… Um, how about Minami Instruments then!" Hino smiled, quickly recovering as she pointed in the general direction of the small shop.

We began to walk towards the shop in the cold. I glanced up at the clear sky and sighed wistfully. If only it was me and Hino… No! I shook my head. I couldn't allow myself to think like that.

--

"Here we are, Honda-chan!" Hino smiled and gestured at the small shop we had arrived at. Arina-san looked it over, wrinkled her nose in… disgust? But quickly put a smile on and nodded.

"It looks very nice, Hino-chan. Let's go in," she opened the door and I listened to the bells on the door ring and followed them into the shop.

--

"Konnichiwa. Welcome to Minami instruments," we were greeted by an old man behind the counter. But when he realized Hino, he said, "Oh, Hino-san! How are you? I see you've brought some friends along to."

"Hello, Minami-san!" she smiled at him and then turned to us. "This is Tsukimori-kun, and this is his cousin, Honda-chan," she gestured at us, introducing us. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's nice to meet you," Arina-san smiled and waved at him.

"And It's nice to meet you too," he smiled kindly back at her and then addressed us all. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, I just wanted to show Honda-chan the shop. Though, I was wondering if you could help me find this…?" Hino walked over to the counter where the old man was sitting, and asked him where a piece was in the shop.

"Ah, right over there," he pointed to the last few aisles near the back. "I can show you if you'd like," he began to get up, but Hino stopped him.

"No, no, it's fine. I can find it," Hino reassured him and walked to the back of the store.

"Here, I'll help you…" Arina-san trailed Hino behind her and then soon disappeared behind a book case.

--

I glanced around the store and my eyes landed on an older T.V. set.

"Ah, Tsukimori-san, may I interest you in watching a video with me?" The man smiled at me and gestured at a seat by the counter where I could sit. I nodded, as there wasn't anything else really I was interested in doing.

He smiled and popped in a tape. As the T.V. flickered on, I was able to make out the picture. It was a kid, maybe an elementary student, sitting at a piano. As the picture became clearer, I realized that the pianist had green hair.

"That there, that's Ryotarou Tsuchiura." The man smiled and pointed at the screen as the boy began to play, La Campanella.

--

I walked to the back of the store where Minami-san had told me where Parcelete was located, and began to search through the book cases that were filled with scores of music. I heard Honda-chan search at the other side, so we could cover all areas.

"Ne, Hino-chan, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Honda-chan?" I turned around and saw her frowning. Which surprised me. I had never seen her frown before.

"You see...."

--


	4. Storm

"Stay away from him, Hino-chan."

I stared at Honda-chan cluelessly as she warned me.

"What do you mean?" I asked tentatively, not grasping what she meant.

I watched her face heat up in frustration as she turned around and abruptly headed to the front of the store.

I continued to search the shelves for that one piece while dwelling on what she said.

_She couldn't mean... __Tsukimori__-__kun__, could she?!_

I shook my head at the thought... _They're just cousins, right?_

--

Awhile later, I found the piece and headed back to the front of Minami instruments to purchase the composition.

Although I was smiling when I paid for the item, it vanished as I sat next to Tsukimori-kun and saw Honda-chan glare at me from the corner of my eye as she stiffly stood next to one of the multiple shelves filled with sheet music.

"Ah, is this another of Tsuchiura-kun's videos, Minami-san?" I asked, noticing the similarities between this video, and the one I had seen the first time I came here.

"Yes, it is." He smiled as the composition finished up and the younger Tsuchiura-kun stood-up to take a bow.

I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you for helping me and showing us the video, Minami-san. We should get going now though. There are still things to see!"

He just smiled and nodded as he removed the video from the player.

We stood up and left the shop, after I double-checked to make sure we had everything although Tsukimori-kun assured me that I was overreacting.

--

We had walked in silence for awhile, with no set destination, as the sky began to darken as night approached quickly.

I looked up from my feet, which I had started to stare at after giving up in trying to start a conversation several times.

"Ah...! Isn't that your house, Tsukimori-kun?" I asked, recognizing his house from the few times I had been there.

He looked to where I pointed, snapping out of the daze he seemed to be in.

He nodded and started walking towards the mansion-sized house while Honda-san followed obediently behind, and I trailed behind, not sure if I was invited inside or if I should just head home now.

--

Tsukimori-kun was about to open the front door to his house when Hamai-san opened the door first.

"Ah, welcome home, Len, Arina-san." She greeted her son and niece before turning to me. "Hino-san? Come in, come in!" She smiled warmly at me as I hesitantly stepped into the Tsukimori household.

--

I followed the cousins into the living room and followed their lead, by sitting down on one of the assorted pieces of living room furniture. I chose one end of the couch, while Honda-san sat on the other end, and Tsukimori-kun sat in one of the chairs.

We sat in silence for awhile, the only words spoken were words of thanks when Hamai-san came in with tea.

"Arina-san, may I speak to you?" Tsukimori-kun abruptly asked while standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Ah... Hai!" She smiled and smirked at me before heading off to the kitchen.

I sighed and walked over to one of the big bay windows that lined one side of the living room. My eyes widened as I noticed the trees bending in the wind and saw raindrops begin to dot the glass.

_Eh, a storm must have started a while ago... _

Shrugging, I wrapped my arms around myself and went back to the couch.

I stopped shortly when I saw Honda-san run out of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face.

My eyes widened as she approached me and I saw her hand fly up, as if to hit me.

--

I put a hand to my stinging cheek and looked at Honda-san in astonishment.

"What.... W-What was that for?" I asked, taking a step back so she couldn't hit me again.

"I... I hate you, Hino Kahoko." She growled at me before turning around and running out of the room, presumably towards her room.

--

_A/N: Well, another side of Arina... Who knew she'd go that far.... ^^; Sorry for the late update. Please forgive me! *bows*_

_'Till next time,_

_~AnimeViolinist~ _

_Review... You know you want to~!_


	5. Hungry?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of La Corda d'Oro.

-/-

Len ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"_Women…_" He quietly muttered to himself when he noticed Kahoko had walked in.

"Tsukimori-kun… What did you say to Honda-san?" she asked tentatively, walking closer to the cold violinist, eventually placing one hand gently on his tense arm.

He looked away quickly, covering his mouth with one hand.

Kahoko looked curiously at him and sighed.

"Honestly, Tsukimori-kun, I can't help if I don't know what happened!" Kaho exclaimed, annoyed by him.

"I'm sorry, Kaho-san."

My hand slightly lifted off of his arm, when he used my first name so easily. I didn't mind, I was just surprised at first.

_I… __t__hink I might be able to get used to him using my first name… _I shook my head at the thought.

"Please, Tsukimori-kun…!" I resorted to begging, unable to comprehend what had happened earlier.

"Fine," he sighed and nodded.

I smiled slightly and let him go on.

_There had better be a good reason why Honda-san hates me… _I thought grimly to myself.

"Ka-Hino-san, you know Arina-san is my cousin, right…?" he didn't let me answer the question before going on.

I watched Tsukimori-kun take a breath before continuing.

"Arina-san was also a fiancé candidate."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"I—" I began to say something when he cut me off.

"But, Arina-san fell in love with me, although it was not set we were to be married. And because of that, she hates you."

"Why would Arina-san hate me though. It's not my fault she fell in love with you!" I looked curiously at Le-Tsukimori-kun.

I watched him chuckle slightly, and felt myself blush, although his actions weren't exactly directed at me.

"Hino-san, you… you can be really dense," he sighed, the smile leaving his face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, 11 a.m. at Ueno Park," Tsukimori-kun decided and left the kitchen.

I stood there for a moment, deciding what to do next when Misa-san popped in.

"Ah, Hino-san! Are you going to spend the night tonight?" she asked kindly.

_Spend the night…? It can't be that late! _I looked up at the clock and inwardly gasped at the time; 11:47.

"Ah, if you don't mind, Hamai-san…" I said hesitantly.

She smiled and showed me up to a guest room, handed me a spare set of pajamas, and a glass of water before saying good night and retiring to her room.

I decided to lie in bed and process what I had just heard with a glass of water.

_This has been a long night…_

I slowly sunk into bed and closed my eyes, and let sleep overcome me.

Kahoko woke with a start, almost falling off the bed. She scrambled around, looking for her alarm clock to check the time.

The time on the clock glared at her, flashing 10:17.

"Ah, dang!" she exclaimed, running downstairs after throwing on yesterday's clothes, since she hadn't planned on spending the night at the Tsukimori's mansion.

Kaho headed to the phone to call her Mom.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other side, sounding worried.

"Ah, Okaa-san?"

"Kaho-chan! I was hoping you'd call soon. Misa Hamai-san called last night, saying you were alright, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Haha, I'm fine Okaa-san. I'll be home later today."

"Okay, see you later, honey."

Kahoko set the phone down and checked the time again; 10:35. The park was about 20 minutes away, so she had some time, but only if she skipped breakfast. Even then she'd be cutting it close...

A few minutes later she walked out the door and headed to Ueno Park.

_Apparently everyone left to do something or another today already… _I sighed, as I had noticed earlier that no-one was around when I woke up.

Smiling softly, I entered the park, looking up at the Sakura Trees and watching strolling couples walk by as I walked to a bench and sat down, waiting for Tsukimori-kun.

A few minutes after I entered, I saw him walking down the path towards the bench I was sitting at. I waved him over and stood up.

"Good morning, Hino-san," he greeted me politely, handing me a red flower from behind one hand behind his back.

"Ah, good morning Tsukimori-kun, but what's this for? I mean, thank you, but…?" I asked, gesturing at the beautiful red Orchid he had handed me.

He just sat down and leaned against the bench.

"Tsukimori-kun?" I asked curiously, sitting down next to him.

Len turned to Kahoko slowly, and looked at her in the eye. She felt her skin heat up. And then, at that moment, her stomach growled.

Len's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and sighed.

Kaho felt her face heat up again, this time from embarrassment.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Kaho asked, embarrassed.

Len nodded and stood up, offering his hand for her to take. Kahoko stood up, taking his hand and they headed off to a café that was near the park, not quite hand in hand, but almost.

**-/-**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it...! =)

What will happen, I wonder? xD

Thank you Nelly-chan (Nerizu) for beta reading this chapter~! :)

Read, REVIEW, and let me know what you think.

'Till next time,

~AnimeViolinist~


	6. Eclair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this, except my story. Everything else belongs to their respective rights holders.

Kahoko blushed as her fingers, so close to Lens, brushed up against his cool skin. She almost drew her hand back out of impulse, but fought the instinct and kept her hand there, after all, when would she get this chance again, to be so close to him again?

A few moments later of awkward silence, they arrived at a small outdoor café. Taking a seat, Kaho drummed her fingers on the table absentmindedly as Len sat down across from her. The red-head snuck a glance at the blue-headed boy and noticed him staring out into space, it seemed. Not long after that, a waiter appeared at their table, two menus in hand. She thanked him, ordering a glass of water to start with, and looking at Len expectantly.

"Ah, I'll have water as well." He said coolly, glaring at something no-one else could see.

Moments after the wait waiter had left, He returned with two cups of water. After Kahoko informed him that they would like a simple dish of mashed potatoes, her favorite comfort food, he slipped away into the kitchen.

"Kaho-chan!" Kaho glanced up surprised as she heard someone call her name. She smiled happily as she saw Hihara bounding up the path towards the café, waving both hands above his head frantically in an attempt for her to see him. Kaho simply waved back, smiling as he reached the café, out of breath.

"Hello Hihara-senpai. What brings you here?" Kahoko asked, offering her water glass to Kazuki.

"Hey, Kaho-chan, Tsukimori-san. I was playing basketball, and saw you here." He grinned, taking big gulps of the ice water. "Maybe you could watch, or something, eh?" Kazuki asked, implying Kaho, but not leaving the other young man out of the offer.

"Excuse us, but we'll have to decline your offer, senpai." Len stood up abruptly, annoyed by his senpais appearance. He laid enough money on the table to pay for the mashed potatoes they wouldn't get to eat. "Let's go Kahoko." He blushed as he used her given name. He took her hand and pulled her away from Kazuki, leaving their upperclassman standing there, confused and disappointed, as Kaho glanced back, just as confused.

"Len-kun… Len-kun!" Kahoko called out, as Len briskly walked away from the café, dragging Kaho along with him.

Continuing his quick pace, he didn't stop walking until they were near a flower shop. Len studied the shop with a critical eye, determining who knows what. Eventually he sighed, and continued to drag Kahoko along with him. A while later, they stopped again, this time in front of a sweets shop. Again, he stood out front for a while, studying the store front and display cases that held plenty of baked goods and popular candies. Apparently satisfied, he nodded.

"Stay here." He ordered Kaho simply, as he walked into the shop.

Not 5 minutes later, he came back out, a bag in hand. Curious, Kaho tried to peek inside the bag, but Len kept it out of her hands, not allowing her to look inside. She sighed, defeated as they continued walking. She leaned her head back, staring at the sky with her hands behind her back. She was surprised to see dark clouds quickly approaching. After all, it had been sunny and clear just 30 minutes ago. She tugged on Lens sleeve, pointing out the sky. He frowned, as a rain drop fell on his cheek, the clouds upon them. Len sighed, annoyed by these chain of events. In only moments, the rain had gone from an innocent sprinkling, to an outright murderous downpour.

Holding the bag close to his body with one hand, Len held Kahos hand in the other. He nodded at a sheltered outcropping of trees just up ahead, indicating they should shelter there until the storm passed. Kaho nodded in agreement, glad to get out of the rain. They both shook their head, sending rain that had collected, flying in all directions. Kahoko giggled as Lens hair hung limply in front of his face. Annoyed, he brushed his hair back, so Kahoko could see his eyes again. She smiled, blushing for no apparent reason, except that she was with him. Len reached into the bag, and produced a seemingly perfect chocolate éclair. He handed the treat to Kaho, as she grinned in childish delight, anticipating the sweet melt-in-your-mouth sensation she knew would come when she took a bite of the dessert.

Taking a bite, Kaho closed her eyes, forgetting for a moment she was wet, and standing in the middle of a storm under a few trees. Seeing his chance, as soon as Kahoko swallowed, and raised the éclair to take another bite, Lens bent over slightly, his lips sweeping in to meet hers. Her eyes opened abruptly, pleasantly surprised. Not wasting a second, she dropped the éclair, enjoying Len more then she would any other treat, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two pulled away after a moment of pure bliss, the taste of chocolate in both of their mouths. Len blushed and looked away, however Kahoko was already there, wrapping her arms around his waist in a sweet and simple hug.

"Thank you, Len." She murmured softly under her breath, resting her head on his chest.

"You're welcome." Len replied, almost inaudibly, and she might not have heard him if he hadn't chosen at that moment to rest his head on tops of hers, as he breathed in her strawberry scent.

**A/N**: Alright, so this is the final and (maybe?) long awaited chapter of AH. I chose Thank you, and your welcome, because I love you is overused, and I felt this worked just as well, if not better. I actually wrote this awhile ago, in about September, or August, mabye. However, my computer deleated my entire chapter, so I was forced to start over again. It kinda devestated me, so I took a break from writing it. This is my favorite version of the chapter however. (I made alot of changes.). Sadly, this isn't beta-ed, but that's alright, it's not that bad. I hope. Well, I'm sort of blabbering on now, so I'll let you go, so you can READ AND REVIEW, so I can know what you think. :)

**Thanks for reading,**  
**~AnimeViolinist~**

**R&R**


	7. Arina

Arina stood in the rain, her hair soaking, hanging limply in her face as she took cover beneath a tree in the park. Her eyes burned with hatred as she watched _her _Len-kun feeding that... that girl, Hino Kahoko. That was supposed to be her! She was supposed to be Len-kuns "special" one, not the other way around. No... She couldn't let this go on. This had to stop.  
She lifted her head from the position she where she was glaring at the ground, and looked at Hino, a slight smile on her face as she looked at the two. This was not over. She grinned and turned to leave the park, heading back to the Tsukimori household.

Arina was already comfortably situated on the couch when Len came home, a smile playing on his usually stiff lips as he walked into the living room where Arina sat nonchalantly. She sipped tea out of a glass cup she held carefully in her left hand.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Len-kun?" She asked sweetly, looking up at him as he removed his jacket, hanging it up on a coat stand.

"You could say that." He replied, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before taking the stairs and heading up to his room.

Arina stayed seated, keeping her calm composure until her left. She closed her eyes in frustration and clenched her fist, shattering the teacup. She ignored the pain as the glass bit into her skin, her blood and tea mixing together onto the hardwood floor. Standing up, she headed to the kitchen and began preparations to clean it up. After all, she couldn't be a bother or do anything to cause suspicion. No, her plan had to be executed first.  
After cleaning up, Arina followed Lens path up the stairs and glanced in the direction of his room. Noticing his door wasn't completely shut. Curiosity piqued, she looked in the room and her features softened as she watched his sleeping face. Yes, this was the Len she loved, the innocent one. not the corrupted version that Hino Kahoko had created. Yawning, she continued on to her room, climbing into bed and falling asleep quickly, smirking.

The next morning, Arina was up bright and early, much earlier then Kaho would awaken, and not to much before Len would wake as well. Quickly dressing into a day outfit consisting of a black sundress and a black beret. She ran downstairs, hoping the weather would work with her and not rain like the weather report had said. She was pretty sure it wouldn't, after all, those weren't very reliable.  
She grabbed a banana from the fridge, using that as her breakfast and grabbing a sticky-note. She bit the banana, keeping it in place so she would have a free hand to use a pen. Writing a quick note, letting them know she would be out and about for at least three hours. Having done that, she peeled her banana and began nibbling on it as she left the house, making sure to grab her purse and beginning to walk towards downtown. After all, she couldn't leave her contact waiting.

Len blinked sleepily, rolling over and glaring at the clock. He should be used to waking up at 6:15 every morning, but he just couldn't adjust. Yawning, he crawled out of bed, opening the curtains and blinking at the weak dawn light that shone though. He changed into a light blue dress shirt and slacks, ignoring his bedhead and heading downstairs.  
He found a yogurt in the fridge, well aware of his inability to cook and not wanting to replay some certain scenes in his life again. He heard the kitchen phone ring as he read Arinas note and answered it before the third ring.

"Moshi moshi. ….Yes, I would. ...Sounds fine, see you soon." Len had a brief conversation over the phone, a giddy energy radiating from him as he quickly ate the yogurt, running his fingers through his hair in a failed attempt to smooth it down.  
Len slipped his shoes on and grabbed his violin from his room before leaving the house, adding his own note at the end of his cousins. Glancing at the sky, he knew he wouldn't need a jacket, seeing a clear blue sky. He hummed a tune he had been playing the other day softly under his breath as he set out to his destination.

Arina walked back to the house, checking in her handbag every few minutes. She had paid good money for what she had bought, and they were _extremely _hard to obtain in Japan. She couldn't lose it, not if she wanted her plan to be successful.  
Entering the house, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she noticed someone had added onto her note from earlier. Picking it up, she read that Len had apparently gone to the park from earlier that week. It looked like it was time to put her plan into action.

_A/N: Well, it's almost the end of Aka Hana. Originally the last chapter was the end, but as someone pointed out, it just didn't feel complete. _

_So what's Arina up to, eh? ;)_

**_R & R_**


	8. Excalibur

**Disclaimer: ... The usual, I don't own La Corda d'Oro, etc. etc.**

* * *

Arina arrived at the park, the exact same place that Len and Hino had met at the previous day. Although Len was there, glancing at his watch every few seconds, Kaho was late. As per usual. Walking to a nearby bench, she sat herself down, her auburn hair blowing behind her in the morning breeze, obscuring her view for a few seconds as she brushed her hair out of her face.

When she looked back, a breathless Kahoko was running up to Len, a stupid grin on her face as she breathed an apology. A slight smile graced Lens lips as he took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and brushing them against her knuckles. Arina glared at the happy couple. No, this wasn't how the story was supposed to go. She stood up abruptly, walking over to the railing that ran along the edge of the park, the only thing stopping someone from going over the edge and dropping to a near-certain death that the forty foot drop ensured.

Arina tucked her hair behind her left ear, glancing back at the pair. The cerulean-haired boy and the fiery red-head, a perfect contrast. Gripping the handle of her bag, the raffia handle rubbing painfully against the palm of her hand, she opened the bag and pulled out her purchase inside.

It had been hard to obtain it, but it was worth it. Do or die now, it seemed. The sleek silver finish gleamed in the morning sun as the pistols barrel pointed at the sun, as if challenging the mighty sun God, Amaterasu. Yes, this was what she needed to get the job done. She would make it so that Len forgot that pathetic girl, Hino, and only see herself, his soul mate.

A soft giggle escaped from between her lips, imagining the look on their faces when they saw the gun. Oh, what a laugh she'd have then. She turned around to face them, appreciating the fact that it was too early for anyone else to be in the park, with the exception of a dedicated jogger every now and then. Arina made her way towards them, the targets so sweetly oblivious to the impending danger that faced them as they smiled and laughed at something Hino was showing Len in a book.

It was time to put an end to this, once and for all. Arina cocked the gun, surprised at how loud it was. The unexpected noise earned Lens' attention, causing him to gently place a hand on Hino's arm, the girl still oblivious. He looked up and around, finally catching sight of his cousin and fiancée, who now aimed the gun at his current girlfriend.

* * *

Hino was still laughing softly at the picture in the book, a simple picture of a cat with mittens and a cheeseburger, but still comedic. She let out a sound of surprise when she felt herself being roughly pushed aside by Len. Kaho managed to catch a glimpse of Len and who was behind him when she heard a gun go off, the barrel of Arinas gun smoking slightly as Len yelled in pain, not seconds later.

Kahoko fell to the ground, the books pages fluttering in the wind, managing to catch herself with her hands. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed over to Len, who was lying limp on his side, the green grass around him slowly being stained red by his crimson blood. She looked in horror at Arina, who was just standing there, the gun pointed at the ground and a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"Why… Why would you do that?" Hino yelled at her, easing Len gently onto his side to fully see the extent of the damage.

"It's… It's not my fault." Arina said quietly, more to herself then to Hino. "No, if you hadn't been here in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" She cried, raising the gun once again.

Kaho pulled out her cell phone from the pocket of her capris, watching Arina carefully. Before she dialed any number however, she unwrapped her pink and black striped scarf that hung loosely from her neck, wrapping it instead around Lens' torso, where the blood seemed to be coming from.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. That was supposed to be you!" Arina cried out angrily, waving the gun in the air before pointing it a Hino. "I'll end this, you'll see."

The last thing Hino remembered was the gun going off and a sharp pain, before her world went black.

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh the drama! :O What will happen to Len? Is Hino alright? And what are we going to do with Arina? All will be revealed... In the next chapter._

**R & R**


End file.
